left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phoenix Marathon
Hey! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me about, this would be the right place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll reply on your talk page as soon as I can. By the way, if you were directed here by a Welcome Template I left on your page, I'd like you to know that I don't just leave them on talk pages; I look at what you've done so far, and try my best to comment on it when I can. I am also sincere in that I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions. Please, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything! Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: Signing a page with four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~) will leave your signature, which you can change at any time on your Preferences page, as well as the exact time you made the edit. Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! Don't use this when you're editing an article. Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hi. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm good, thanks for asking! This would result in... Hey there! Hi. How are you? Fine, and you? I'm good, thanks for asking! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in most handy! I, myself, have Community, Recently edited by, Shout box, Bookmarks, and Help needed. If you have any other questions on how to do something, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. XD blogs mean nothing to werewolf of hell what they do mean is they are able to talk shit without the consequence of getting their asses kicked and im here for the exact reasons you are WTF!!! What the hell!! It's my first time. I haven't even got friends yet! LOL calm your ass down XD chillax if your honestly here for those reasons consider yourself a friend or accomplice of mine--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 17:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) damn you!!! Wtf damn me? i can see a good friendship arising :P--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 17:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Or well who cares now, I thought somebody like pranked me! But its just you, My first blog commenter im the one who will most likely respond to everything and if a blog is inactive im most likely the first to post as long as you make the blog on a weekend i most likely will do first post and no i dont prank people--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 17:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Now I Know that you're safe. What kind of articles YOU like? I just came back from reading a blog on a Left 4 Dead Movie, Damn I'll shit myself if I see the witch in that movie!--Phoenix Marathon 18:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Well surrrr i like blogs that have to do with anything as long as they are involving and have a point to them unlike 11tys cause ive been on them and theyre borin as hell--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 06:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I bet my first blog sucked D**k but alot of people on youtube comments on a L4D video that they saw a male witch on google so im just spreading the rumor around this wikia. I didn't see a picture on google but yeah--Phoenix Marathon 06:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) anyway, how do you send a friend request. unless you send me one. . .--Phoenix Marathon 10:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) well wait what you mean a friend request like the wiki or xbox live cause the wikia has no friends list but accept friendship as a mutual agreement but if its xbox live send me a gamertag 2 add you--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) on this wiki--Phoenix Marathon 07:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) No such thing son so lets consider it a friendship--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Ummm....zoeyiscute girl is just very very very......concieted and it was simply a joke saying she's easy and a whore XD but life goes on so no one cares--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Not been on XBL for a while, but its Dwinit69. Werewolfhell 16:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ima add you up son but yeah forget werewolf hes a little douche--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Halopedia Yes, i know about Halopedia. Why? Nelo Angelo97 16:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :That marine in Sergeant Avery Johnson. WHich is why the captaion is "they must love the taste of badass". Nelo Angelo97 17:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) its not rude dude its just a game and plus its not rude. unless ur the spitter but i highly doubt tat --Lone Wolf21 05:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Lone Wolf21 well thats reality dude. half the content on this site is worse then tat word. plus theres stuff like billboards and television shows that waaaaay worse than a word. so yea. --Lone Wolf21 20:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) RE:Story I can't really advise you with the writing of the story, but if you want it on this site, either put it on your user page or on a user subpage. User subpages can be created for yourself by simply adding "/whatever" to the name. For example, if you wanted to put a short story up as a subpage like you asked, create a page called something like "User:Phoenix Marathon/Story". Regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:L4D2 Help Yes, I have Left 4 Dead 2, but I haven't played it yet, although my brother has. The reason that you don't see all of those things is because you're in Australia. Left 4 Dead 2 was banned initially in Australia, so Valve resolved to reach out to its fanbase there and basically turn off the gore so that it would be unbanned. Also, fighting cops? Not a good thing, so they took out the riot infected completely. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 18:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Please don't make blogs on this wiki, it's not what it is for. This wiki is for data relating to valves game Left 4 Dead. The steam forums have a very nice section all for l4d2, so please do this kind of stuff there. The reason being that blogs clog up the recent changes page and make it difficult to catch vandals. And this doesn't just apply to you it applies to everyone. Also, please don't comment on blogs. Thanks and have a nice day --Crowbar 00:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) LOLHAHAHAHAHA well i dont know if crowbars an ass yet :D but i did think it did go a bit overboard on the situation since they went full blast and it was at random so yeah in that sense i guess it was but hey people are different and im mostly a peacelover :D til provoked D: but thats not the point thanks for having me as a kind of friend :D Hey about that subpage did you ask 5 dog about it since hes like the l4dwikia owner and stuff i think he knows what hes doing--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 21:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) wait a minute it does say how to make subpages he said to put im a / in it so in your case it would be (PheonixMarathon/whatever you want your subpage named)--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Not a waste sir any thing i help someone in is atleast something im grateful for since im not exactly favored by most for being brutally honest =/ but its not a problem sir if you need anything let me know--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Rulez? Seriously, that's something really pointless since this is a wikia. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, its really pointless. No one's going to harrass you. Thats a given on all wikis. i am fairly certain Jo never threatened you in any way. Everyone's entitled to their own opinions, thinking that they may be better than other people. Everyone (including Five Dog) knows he is not actually a god (No disrespect intended, Five), so if you think he really is: He is a normal person, and doesnt think he's better than anyone himself. If your edits are un-constructive or vandalism, it will be undone, no matter how much you may complain about it. Pranks are very rare on wikis, unless you count vandalism as a prank. Rules made by you that are stupid (like most of them) will not have consequences. The actual ones, like (real) harrassment, will eventually result in being blocked. But please. PLEASE. Do not think anyone will follow all these rules seriously. (except for the actual ones stated elsewhere. Not the ones made by you. So, anyway, don't make anymore rules. We won't listen.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 23:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Well he's lucky this time that I didn't rampage. My rules only applies to me. Use those rules with me...--Phoenix Marathon 07:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) The Consequences are deleted and my info has always been constructive everytime I get a glitch or bug in my L4D system. I always report it thank you very much.--Phoenix Marathon 07:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) User pages You just make a page called "User:Phoenix Marathon/". Easy way to do it is to make a link with "/", then follow the link from your page. Diachronos 14:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) about the colors id like to know that myself :D but yeah ill see how it works--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The Phoenix Marathon 09:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The Phoenix MarathonPristina 09:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The Phoenix Marathon 09:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) hmm so thats how you do it :O but yeah see you got yourself a new signature sir --FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) About the hack thingy its not a hack and ive done it myself i do think that a lot of people do not know that but it is not a hack nor is it a cheat. Oh i forgot to mention by the way on versus players cant go idle so thats the only trick that you need to find one person that will go against you on your own console so if you got someone great but if you dont well... :/--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 15:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) --PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'The Contactor]] 08:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Phoenix_Marathon|'PM Marathon Man'♠]]([[User_talk:Phoenix_Marathon|'My Card']]) 11:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|Phoenix Marathon [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller]]]] 11:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) --PM Marathon Man The Contactor 11:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: I... Am going... To kill... My Signature First, find your preferences. To find that, look to the top of the page where it has your username, Talk Page, Watchlist, etc. There should be a drop down menu and at the bottom, it should say "Preferences". A page will come up with your username, ID, edits, etc. There should be a text box labeled "Signature". Just put this: --Phoenix Marathon '''Caller into the window, exactly how it appears here (Don't change anything!) then anytime you use ~~~~ it'll come up like: --Phoenix Marathon [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller]]'. Hope this helps. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 12:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Call ID]]']] 12:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Because you only did half of what I said, perhaps? Did you put it in the Signature text box on your preferences? Do that and when you put ~~~~ it'll work. (Just don't include those "nowiki"'s. Those are just so you can see the code.) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 12:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) PS. I saw you posted a question asking where to find Userboxes. They can be found here: http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes . Just follow the pages to what kind of userbox you'd like then place the code anywhere on your page. --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|Phoenix Marathon [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller]]']] 12:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|Phoenix Marathon [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller]]']] 12:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Okie dokie, seems you're having a bit of trouble. So here's a handy dandy 3 Step tutorial I made on how to set your signature: http://img21.imageshack.us/img21/8075/howdoisetsignature.png Learn it, study it, master it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 12:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|Phoenix Marathon [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller]]']] 13:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|Phoenix Marathon [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller]]']] 13:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Goddamn it! F**K! --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|Phoenix Marathon [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller]]'Phoenix Marathon]] [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller]]'Phoenix Marathon]] [[User Talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Talk]]']] 06:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|Phoenix Marathon [[User Talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Talk]]]] 06:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Happy Times You watch DigitalPh337 and Rooster Teeth?Their machinimas are awesome. Thumbs Up [[User:SixDog|§ixxyD-Resident Zombie.]] Talk to me. 20:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter]]]] 09:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Talk Page I'm sorry to have to bring this up, but your talk page needs adjusting. While I was lenient in letting you keep a copy/paste version of my talk page introduction, edited in a minor way to suit you, without you even asking me for it, I cannot let you have that image. That image, of the Hunters working, was and is explicitly Jo The Marten's idea/property. Had you asked her for it, that would be a different story, but as with my introduction, you did not ask for either of them. We respectfully request that you remove that image immediately, for it is not your picture or idea in any way, shape, or form. Also if you can bring yourself to change your talk page introduction, perhaps one that you yourself came up with, that would be much better. With regards, Five Dog '''TalkRead 16:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Five. I did construct that image for my own purposes (not yours) with the much needed help of Garry's Mod. If you'd like me to make you your own image with Garry's Mod, you could have asked. Now that you have already stolen the image without my permission, the chances of that have diminished. :/ Originality is the best policy! Don't plagiarize. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) You sig is not ugly. Just link it to your page [[User:SixDog|''§ixxyD-Resident Zombie.'']] Talk to me. 21:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC)